Maybe Someday
by GeekyTimeLady
Summary: Sherlock is falling back into some old addictions and Lestrade wants to help him. Unrequited John/Sherlock. In this Sherlock and Lestrade are exes.


Title: Maybe Someday

Characters/Pairing:Sherlock & Lestrade. Mentions of John/unrequited Sherlock/Lestrade; unrequited John/Sherlock.  
Rating: T

Warnings: Talks of drug use. Slash.

Word Count:939

Summary: Sherlock is falling back into some old addictions and Lestrade wants to help him.

Beta:rainbowwizard1 at lj.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights.

Written for 10iloveyou at lj. Table is Hurt/Comfort and the prompt was Addiction.

It had been 6 months, 4 days, 52 minutes since he got the call that Sherlock had shot at a bomb. He'd never forget the sight of Sherlock. The blood, the burns, the pain in Sherlock's eyes. John had escaped with some bruises and cuts and recovered nicely. Sherlock's road to recovery wasn't so easy.

The minute Lestrade heard that Sherlock had been put on painkillers, he knew, just knew, that it was the beginning of the end. Everyone wasn't as concerned. John's there to help; John's a good influence; Sherlock will be okay as long as John's there. Lestrade tried to point out that John was only human, not a savior, and definitely no miracle worker.

It's been 3 months, 2 days, 27 minutes since John met a lovely nurse named Mary. John had fallen madly in love with her within minutes of being introduced. Lestrade liked Mary. She was kind, yet firm. A very sweet soul that fit well with John. He wanted to be happy for , but he knew what this would do to Sherlock. Lestrade knew John was completely besotted and a man than enamored with a woman would not leave her single for long and he didn't. They got engaged and John, with a heavy heart Lestrade noted, moved into a nice apartment with Mary.

That's when everything started to unravel. If there had been [any] hope that Sherlock wouldn't self destruct, it was gone now. John didn't know the signs, he wasn't there before. John didn't see many things. Since John moved out, Lestrade had noticed a quick decline. He had figured Sherlock was addicted to painkillers and dreaded what might come next.

He had tricked Sherlock into thinking he had this bizarre case he needed him for. When Sherlock left, Lestrade broke in. He prayed that painkillers would be the only thing he would find. His prayers weren't answered.

Lestrade had dumped nearly all the cocaine down the sink when he heard Sherlock coming up the stair cursing.

"Lestrade, you son of a bitch!"

Lestrade was pushed violently aside as Sherlock tried to save what cocaine he could. Lestrade grabbed Sherlock's hands and they struggled.

"I can't watch you do this to yourself, Sherlock!"

"Who's asking you to watch?" Sherlock yelled.

Sherlock ends up losing his footing and he fell, taking Lestrade with him.

"Are you alright?" Lestrade asked.

"That's a seriously stupid question." Sherlock tilt his head. "You have a beard."

"Yes, and you're skin and bones, mostly bones." Lestrade noted.

"I was trying to give you a compliment. You look handsome." Sherlock said, he gave seductive look.

Lestrade looked absolutely livid. "No sweet talking, that ain't gonna work!"

"Isn't going to work." Sherlock corrected him.

"Seriously, shut the fuck up."

Sherlock tried to move but Lestrade got on top of him and restrained him.

"You were so much easier to get to the last time." Sherlock said.

"I wonder if that's why you have so little respect for me. I didn't see the obvious, so I am just some dumb random cop."

" Precisely."

"Yet you give so much attention to John, who can't see it either. You'rebarking up the wrong tree there, sweetheart."

"I could say the same thing to you." Sherlock spouted.

"I don't know why I try with you." Lestrade said, emotionally exhausted.

"Because you're in love with me."

" True. God help me, I do love you." He rested his head on Sherlock's chest. "I'll call John if you don't get help. Let me help you again"

"It will destroy you helping me again."

"Better me than you. The world needs you, Sherlock. I need you, in any way I can have you." Lestrade admitted.

"What if I don't want to save the world?"

"John's in this world, isn't it worth it, saving it for him?"

Sherlock contemplated this. While he did Lestrade moved over and rolled on his back.

"It would be easier for you if you let me die."

Lestrade looked over at Sherlock. "For a genius you can be quite the idiot. Do you know what losing you would do to me? It would destroy me. You may not care what would happen to me, but I assure you it would me a slow, maddening descent into hell. I would not be able to pull myself back."

"Quit it, you'r making me feel all warm inside," Sherlock joked.

"Will you let me help you?" Lestrade asked, about to beg.

"If you promise not to tell John." Sherlock replied.

"If you get clean, there will nothing for me to tell, you lie to me, I tell."

"The withdraw will be hell."

"I know. I remember."

"Will you help me in every way, like last time?"

Lestrade blushed. "No. I want to but, no. Maybe one day, if you're in a better place, but I think you will respect me less if I do."

"Smart man."

"Not as smart as some."

"True but you're a better man," Sherlock said.

Sherlock handed the rest of the cocaine to Lestrade."Get rid of it. The painkillers too."

As Lestrade dumped the drugs Sherlock went in another room. After Lestrade had finished he went to Sherlock.

" I called Mycroft and I'll be going to rehab."

"But I -"

"I want this to be different" Sherlock walked over and kissed Lestrade. " Maybe someday, maybe never. But it would be never if I let you become my new drug. I'd lose all respect for you if you let me use you like that and it would come to that without outside help."

Lestrade watched him leave. "Maybe someday."


End file.
